1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a light emitting device, more particularly to a light emitting device configured for enhanced heat dissipation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional light emitting devices normally include a metal frame for mounting of an LED (light emitting diode) die (or a plurality of LED dies) thereon, and a transparent enclosure that encloses an upper part of the metal frame and the LED die. Since heat is generated upon activation of the LED die(s), the LED die(s) may be damaged as a result of a large amount of heat accumulated inside the transparent enclosure. As such, there is a need for effectively dissipating the heat generated by the LED die(s).